


Just Making Things Worse

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Illusion/Deception Sex, Kind of Arkos, The Universe Has It Out For Emerald, Tsundere, comedy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Close observation of Pyrrha Nikos in advance of the planned attack on the Vytal Festival has made Emerald keenly aware of her extremely obvious crush... and extremely frustrated that she just sits there and does nothing about it! So frustrated that she feels like she almost has to take it into her own hands to make these morons realize they have feelings for each other—a simple enough trick with her Semblance, and really, there's no way this could backfire on her that badly. Right?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 50
Kudos: 246





	1. A Necessary Deception

“I swear, there is something _wrong_ with that girl.”

Emerald lowered her binoculars as she shook her head in disbelief, charting another night of observing their primary target, the Fall Maiden candidate: Pyrrha Nikos. And, like every night of observing her, Emerald got an eyeful of the Invincible Girl’s utter inability to deal with _basic human interaction._

“Are you really someone who can judge?” Mercury lazily and dickishly asked from the couch. “I mean, you’re always practically _begging_ Cinder to sit on your-”

“That’s professional respect, you pig!” Emerald spat, “But come on! You _have_ to be seeing what I’m seeing, this girl’s got it _bad_ for her partner, and yet… it’s driving me _crazy_ that she doesn’t do anything, like- like-” she gestured at the window, to where the two of them were stargazing together, “JUST SAY SOMETHING YOU REPRESSED LUNATIC!”

Mercury grabbed her shoulder. “Oh-kay, you’re getting a little-”

Emerald pulled away. “I have been _watching,”_ she snarled, “this incredibly pathetic display of _meekness_ from someone who I’m supposed to treat as our single-biggest risk factor and it is making me lose my mind. I am _this_ close to just using my Semblance to make him _think_ I’m Pyrrha, asking him to bang my brains out, _just to get this over with!_ This close!”

Mercury just gave a long, slow nod. “I think I’m gonna… focus on doing some other kind of work now, m’kay?” he said, slowly backing away, “Just… you do what you have to do.”

He turned his back on her, oblivious to the _livid_ glare Emerald shot his way.

She was surrounded by idiots at this accursed school. An _idiot_ in the room with her and a pair of _idiots_ on the rooftop. It was _so obvious_ that Pyrrha had a major crush on the blond moron, but he was _far_ too much of a moron to catch on and _she_ was just… what, waiting for divine intervention to bail her out? But what made it _insane_ is that nobody else seemed to notice or _care,_ even though it was so obviously stupid!

That thought justified another glare at her _useless_ associate. “You can’t pretend this doesn’t matter,” she muttered, darkly, under her breath, “If you actually did your _job_ you’d see that _they’re_ the crazy ones, not-”

Her words were interrupted as the door opened and Emerald _shot_ to professional readiness. Mercury did so too, but his was more about “looking like he didn’t care,” even though he _so did._ Because when Cinder Fall entered a room… people _stood up straight._

She barely had a glance for them as she entered. Gods, she was _so cool._ “Situation report. Now.”

Emerald’s knees practically _trembled_ from how awesome Cinder was, barely even having time for her. She was so awesome, so _cool..._

“Hey,” Mercury spoke up as Emerald was collecting her thoughts, “I’ve got some pressing business: Emerald is losing her mind.”

 _Seething_ with rage, Emerald whirled on him. “Mercury, you piece of-”

“Mercury,” Cinder’s voice interrupted Emerald’s strangling, “I’m going to humor you on this. Do not make me regret it.”

An _infuriatingly_ smug smile crossed that legless _dipshit’s_ face. “Y’see, our dear Em-”

“Do not make me regret this.”

The smile vanished, only to reappear on Emerald’s face. Mercury, now pressingly aware of how _flammable_ he was, continued, “Emerald’s been watching Nikos for too long, and now she wants to hook her and Arc up.”

The slow, deliberate look Cinder gave her took the smile off of Emerald’s face in a hurry. This was not… not a good look to receive. At all. Ever.

“Your focus is on Nikos,” Cinder instructed, annoyance clear in her voice, “I’m not concerned with—and _you_ are not concerned with—any of her hangers-on. Arc is a _distraction_ from your goals, someone we have, three times over, confirmed is _irrelevant_ to the mission, and if I find out you’ve been wasting time _observing_ him, I _will_ be cross.”

What “cross” euphemistically meant was quite clear to Emerald. She gulped, nervously, before signalling that she heard her orders, loud and clear.

“Good,” Cinder nodded. “Now, onto other business...”

Emerald could hear the words Cinder was saying, was attentively listening because Cinder was _super_ smart and had _so_ much to teach Emerald about how the world worked, but… but in the back of her mind… she could see that there was a _flash_ of crimson in the background, on the rooftop far away, and it reminded her… reminded her that she could not _allow_ this idiocy to go on. Yes, she’d been given her orders, yes she knew not to question Cinder’s wisdom, but… but… but _she had not spent so many weeks watching those two morons not fall in love to let it continue!_ It was following orders or maintaining her sanity, and so long as she could keep this quiet, just a quick, easy, in-and-out… she could breathe again. She could live in this moronic reality with just a little more _proof_ that the world worked.

As Cinder finished the briefing, they all slipped from the room to return back to the ordinary reality of Beacon. But not before Emerald cast one look back to the rooftop, the now empty rooftop, where she could perfectly envision her two subjects, _taunting_ her as they went about their lives, too oblivious and too timid to just finally _do something._

It was a choice between her obedience to Cinder and her sense of reality. It had to be done. For the good of _reality itself,_ it had to be done.

* * *

It wasn’t enough to just use her Semblance to trick people. Oh, most people’s minds would just fill in the gaps, correcting her inflections to sound like the person in question, overlooking certain errors in phrasing—after all, when it _seemed_ like the person you knew, only acting out of character, most people just assumed they didn’t know that person well enough, not that they’d been replaced. But Emerald was a professional, and didn’t let sloppiness or cut corners compromise her mission. Besides, every step to reinforce that she _was_ Pyrrha Nikos was a little less brainpower that Arc here would be using to notice that something was up.

Not that, as Emerald’s observations had revealed, the dipshit _had_ that much brainpower to start with. But still. Emerald _was_ a professional. She didn’t leave things to chance.

Every person had some element that was essential to them–Goodwitch, for instance, had an unflinchingly upright posture that _never_ slouched. Arc was, ironically, the opposite—him standing in a proper, attentive stance would throw anyone off. And there were more: Rose had an irreplaceable quickness to her mannerisms, Schnee had a haughtiness to her voice that had to be maintained, and Xiao Long just had to make a dumb enough pun every five minutes, those were the currency of their illusions. With Nikos, though, it was her walk. She had this… absolute _confidence_ in her walk that came from being someone who knew she was the best in the room without even a _trace_ of arrogance. Even if she might talk all polite and humble, the walk said otherwise. Emerald figured that confident stroll might have something to do with her _supreme annoyance_ at her passivity—Emerald, unlike most people, always saw these singular details of people in magnification, so it made it all the more _grating_ to see a discontinuity.

But, again, Arc was a moron, so she might be overthinking things as she stepped into the dorm room to find “her” partner poring over a textbook. From what Emerald could tell, he’d really stepped up his efforts as the Vytal drew nearer. Not enough to make a difference, but… it was touching, in a sad, pathetic, loser kind of way.

But these were pathetic people. The kind who needed Emerald’s help to see the obvious before they just pissed her off even more.

“Hey Jaune,” she began, adding a faint hint of breathy _desire_ to her voice, “Are you busy?”

Of course, he didn’t notice a godsdamned thing. “Nope! Something up, Pyr?”

Emerald suppressed a smirk. “Well… I’ve been… thinking about some stuff. Stuff about _us.”_

Jaune whirled around in an _instant,_ panic in his eyes. “Pyrrha, I-” then he blinked, practically shaking with nervous energy, “I mean, I understand. Just… let me know what’s wrong. I… I get it, if it’s… well, I get it.”

So, evidently, he _could_ pick up social cues, just he was _phenomenally bad_ at reading them.

“No, no, Jaune, please,” ugh, she _hated_ doing this voice! “It’s fine, it’s fine. It’s not anything bad at all.”

His posture visibly sank as he sighed in relief. “Oh thank the gods… but can you, um, just tell me what it is?”

“How about I show you?”

With that, Emerald swept forward and pressed her lips to his. In his vision of Pyrrha, she had her eyes closed in an appropriately dreamy fashion, but Emerald watched, eyes open, as his eyes went wide, his body language tightened as his overtaxed brain struggled to keep up. But then his bearing softened and he began to kiss Emerald back. He… was a lot better at this than Emerald expected, his lips soft and gentle and he reached around to pull her closer, his eyes closing as he began to really _kiss_ her.

Emerald had never really been kissed like that before, and she _hated_ how it made her heart start beating just a little bit quicker. It didn’t mean anything! She was just… worked up about a lot of things and had a lot of stress, so, maybe she was enjoying kissing Jaune a little. Really, it didn’t mean anything! He just had some kind of stupid beginner’s luck!

Jaune broke the kiss, opening his eyes in a faint daze as he laughed in disbelief. “Pyrrha, I...”

Dizzy as she was, she was quick to cut him off. “I _love_ you, Jaune. I’m in love with you, I’ve _been_ in love with you, and I… couldn’t let it go on any longer without _telling_ you that I _love_ you.”

Finally.

Sappy, cheesy, bullshit, the kind of stuff she knew would wow a moron like Jaune. He’d swallow the confession whole, she’d anonymously message Pyrrha telling her that she and Jaune were an item now and not to ask questions about her good luck, and _finally,_ Emerald could go back to conducting her observations _without_ their idiotic will they/won’t they drama.

“I- I can’t believe I never realized,” he said in a murmur, as Emerald felt a crazed _anger_ pulse within her, “All this time… it was so obvious! And Pyr- I- I _really_ owe you for what I put you through.”

Emerald shook her head, hating how much “feelings” was going into this charade. “Jaune, that’s not important,” she said, “What matters is that we have each other.”

“I know,” he gave her a sly smile, “But I think I know _something_ I can do to make it up to you...”

Resisting every urge to roll her eyes, Emerald played up the blushing maiden as Jaune kissed her again a little more… well, a _lot_ more forcefully than last time. She- she actually was caught off guard by how aggressive he was being, and more so, the way his lips felt _so good_ on hers! She was- she was supposed to just let the cat out of the bag, give him a sappy, idiotic confession, maybe make out a little, and then make her exit. Not _this!_

Jaune’s hands made things worse as he suddenly started getting grabby, and Emerald felt the _strain_ on her illusion. It wasn’t her fault Pyrrha didn’t have an ass worth anything! But _fuck,_ Jaune’s hands were… really good at making her feel good! He thought he’d just be some oh-so-typically male idiot offering to “make it up to her” by getting to bang the Invincible Girl, but he seemed to know what he was doing!

Emerald couldn’t help it. She moaned into Jaune’s mouth as he kissed her. He was- was making her feel _dizzy_ and she really didn’t like it! Gods, where did he- how did he _learn_ this?

But she wasn’t going to get an opportunity to ask, not with the way her mouth was fully occupied with his tongue. He just… he was just dazzling her with how his tongue so artfully played with hers as his hands cupped and massaged her body. She felt _beautiful_ in his arms, so wonderfully, perfectly beautiful as Jaune affirmed her again and again with his touch, his kiss, his sweet and pure _attention._

“Pyrrha?” Jaune asked, breaking from the kiss, and Emerald felt an _idiotic_ stab of jealousy at hearing _her_ name, even though that was _stupid,_ “Would you- would you like to go… further?”

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

She had to stop this, now. She had to stop. Stop, back up, _get out,_ wash her hands of this and let no one be the wiser! It was the smart thing to do. It was the _sane_ thing to do. 

But fuck if he hadn’t gotten her all worked up.

“Yesssss...” she sighed, in perfect contentment. Why should that meek, cowardly bitch get to reap the rewards of Emerald’s hard work? Not after she’d been the one to put Emerald in this situation in the first place! If she’d been been _not a total moron_ about this, _she’d_ be the one who reaped the reward!

Really, it was only appropriate thaaaaaat...

Her thoughts trailed away as Jaune began to undress and Emerald got a glimpse of what he was _packing._ Well. He… certainly had some other talents Emerald hadn’t been expecting. She felt some of the blood drain from her face as she imagined how it’d feel to have _that_ inside her.

“We can take this at your pace, Pyr,” Jaune said, gently, “I… you never gave up on me. Your opinion of me meant the _world_ to me, and I… whatever makes you happy, I’ll do it.”

Ugh, now he was being all _sweet_ and making Emerald feel all weird. But it was good. Reminded Emerald that she _wasn’t_ some sappy dweeb who’d get all worked up because a man was being nice to her and caring about her feelings. Who would want that? Certainly not Emerald! 

But she had to _pretend_ to like it, to keep up her disguise.

“Yes Jaune,” she simpered, idiotically, “I… I want _you_ to be my first.”

Jaune smiled, blushing in that stupid way that made Emerald feel all weird. “Don’t worry,” he said, “It’s my turn to teach _you_ something.”

Guiding her to the bed, Jaune began to undress her. But this was no unskilled teenager, just like with making out, Jaune demonstrated that he could keep making Emerald feel good, kissing her, toying with her exposed flesh. She gasped as he tweaked a perky nipple, then moaned as he began to suck on it. Everything she needed, he saw, his attention _wholly_ on her pleasure.

And… not exactly noticing how his physical sensations might not exactly match up with the clothing Emerald was _actually_ taking off. Fortunately, she wore less than Pyrrha did and she was able to make up the difference with some sleight of hand, but Emerald was eager to shuck her clothing to get past this risky spot. And… she really wanted to see what he could do with that _beast_ he was packing.

Ohhh, it wasn’t long now. Jaune had a stupid look on his face, looking down on her all sweet and caring and _nice,_ and Emerald had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at how dorky he was being as he reassured her he’d take good care of her. What kind of girl would even _want_ that? She was just blushing because she was _embarrassed_ for him, really. She struggled to put her thoughts into Pyrrha’s voice—a girl who wouldn’t say, _“Just hurry up and fuck me already!”—_ but she managed to convey to Jaune her consent easily enough.

Feeling his cock _press_ against her slit, Emerald whimpered in a mix of incredulous disbelief, overwhelmed panic, and absolute overwhelming _need._ It was right there, right there and she was so wet and so turned on and sooooooooo-

Oh!

He pushed in, making Emerald squeal in a very un-Pyrrha-like way, but he wasn’t noticing that, not with the way her pussy _squeezed_ his cock! Oh, she wasn’t- oh, she- she- oh _gods_ it was good! His hips started to _roll_ and Emerald was finding that Jaune’s dick was even more skilled than his hands. Of course, that was when his hands began to pinch and fondle her breasts, little darts of pleasure _zooming_ to her brain as he kissed her neck. But then he began hitting her in _just_ the right spot to put some amazing friction on her clit as his cock pounded her g-spot.

But the worst part was whenever he _stopped_ kissing her. When he told her how _beautiful_ she was, just showering her in compliments that Emerald had no defense against. This stupid jerk had no idea how much he was ruining everything and Emerald _hated_ how much she loved it! It was the worst, the worst experience _ever_ and she wasn’t enjoying this at all!

“Oh gods, oh gods!” she panted, doing _everything she could_ to keep up the illusion of being a Mistralian redhead while her pussy wanted her to just _give up_ on that and just pour all her energy into the climax that was building up inside her! “You’re so- you’re so good!”

“Fuck, Pyrrha!” he cried, “I- fuck- you’re amazing! I love you, Pyr! I love you so much!”

“I love you, Jaune!” she answered, reflexively and without comprehension, “You’re- you’re driving me c-crazy!”

He was. He was and he was and _he was!_ Sure, none of Emerald’s previous sexual encounters had been even _good,_ but this was amazing! Fuck, better than what she _thought_ sex could be, and it was taking all her self-control _not_ to just give away who Jaune was actually screwing. But _ohhhhhh,_ it was hard! With the way Jaune was just _plowing_ her, he was breaking through all her sense of propriety and self control. _She_ was supposed to be the one in charge! The one manipulating him in secret, not- not the girl moaning beneath him, feeling the _weight_ of his body pressing down on her and making her want- making her want- making her _want to CUUUUUUUM!_

With a titanic _crash,_ the climax hit Emerald like a tidal wave, sending her _howling._ She thrashed and writhed beneath him as she felt like a bolt of _lightning_ had crashed through her! Her eyes _rolled_ and she gasped beneath him, desperately trying to regain her breath, trying to hold on to anything.

Most importantly (though she was having a hard time thinking of it that way), she struggled to just keep the illusion going. It took _everything she had_ to hold it together after what he’d done to her. She… she just meant to get him _worked up,_ to get him to finally make a move on Pyrrha, not… not fuck her brains out! Oh, this was a bad situation to be in, and she had _no idea_ how she’d extricate herself or what would happen once Jaune spoke to the _real_ Pyrrha about what had just happened. Not that she cared that it might be awkward, but she cared a _lot_ if this tipped the Invincible Girl off that someone here has an illusion Semblance, and that maybe her own senses might be targeted. It’d be something _Cinder_ cared about, for sure.

But _oh,_ could she even care about that? Fuck, he’d- he’d really done it to her. _Really._ She’d never… she’d never even imagined she could get pounded this hard, this good, and by _Arc?_ Ugh, it felt like the _universe_ had been kicked out of alignment.

Still, at least it was over. Jaune saw that she was entirely out of sorts and being a _stupidly_ attentive lover, he checked to make sure she was doing alright. She mumbled something that Jaune took for a sign to stop, and he did, even as Emerald cursed herself for not asking for _more._ Gently, he cradled her, like she was a porcelain doll instead of a dirty street thief… or a veteran combatant, like he imagined she was.

Emerald didn’t particularly like that thought, but it was easy enough to ignore when Jaune held her like this. Mmm… this was nice...

No, wait, shit! She wasn’t- Fuck, pretending to be a girl like Pyrrha had gotten her all mixed up, and now she— _Emerald—_ was practically falling for this dumb bullshit! Ugh! They were all so- everyone was just so _frustrating,_ and Emerald hated that she had to keep pretending that she was one of those soft, delicate girls who liked it when their lovers treated them nicely! She wanted _Cinder,_ haughty, superior _Cinder Fall,_ not this _dork._

“Pyrrha, I- I just...” he sighed, and Emerald _cringed_ for what sappy bullshit he was about to say, “I didn’t realize you had feelings for me, and I was- well… I’ve been in a kind of no-strings thing with- well...”

Wait, what? Holy shit, Arc was _getting some?_ From who? Schnee wasn’t the sort to put out, and- Xiao Long? But she wasn’t the kind to keep _quiet._ It made sense he wasn’t a _virgin_ after what she’d been through, but… who? Emerald tried to look Pyrrha-like, either… put out or understanding or whatever, but she was so damn eager to find out _who!_

“It was really nothing,” Jaune insisted, “It was just sex, and I’ll break it off _immediately,_ but I felt you should know… Just so that there’s no… anyways, she’s from Haven, one of the visiting students. You… probably don’t know her.”

Emerald’s blood ran cold. She felt she knew what-

“Her name’s Cinder Fall.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrrha was stepping through Beacon with a spring in her step and a song in her heart. This had been the most wonderful, the most  _ extraordinary  _ time in her life, and she had never expected, never in a  _ million years  _ would have thought that things could just turn so perfectly so quickly. It was like her life had suddenly bloomed into Spring from what had been a frosty Winter, the flowers bursting forth, the frost  _ melting  _ away so quickly that Pyrrha struggled to remember that she ever was unhappy with her lot in the first place.

Meeting up with Nora, she immediately raised her hand for a high five, delighting her teammate, who quickly met her hand with a mighty  _ smack.  _

“Way to go with Jaune-Jaune!” Nora cheered, “But I gotta ask… I’ve been trying to get you to work up the courage for  _ forever,  _ so what changed your mind?”

“Nothing,” she giggled,  _ “He  _ made a move on  _ me,  _ and,  _ oh,”  _ she sighed, remembering how  _ sudden  _ it had been, “He was so- so  _ aggressive!  _ He practically-”

Nora’s eyes got wide. “Whoa, he’s not like-”

Pyrrha just waved it off. “Either he  _ finally  _ picked up my signals or  _ someone  _ gave him a hint, but once his hands were on me, I didn’t let him  _ stop  _ until the two of us had-  _ ha- _ we did it so much that Jaune and I can’t even agree on  _ how many times  _ we did it!”

“Ooooh, dish, girlfriend!” Nora laughed, “Is he that good?”

_ “Amazing!”  _ she gushed, “I mean, he’s my first, but I just- it was- just…  _ wow!” _

Nora nodded, the one woman who could fully understand what she meant with those syllables. She gave Pyrrha a hearty slap on the back and then a warm smile. “I’m really happy for you two,” she said, “and… and I think it might just give me the courage to finally just grab Ren and throw him down on the bed!”

“That’s the spirit!” Pyrrha cheered.

* * *

Things had gone, to put it bluntly, right to shit. Absolute shit, and Emerald was doing all she could  _ not  _ to freak out as she and Mercury were called to an emergency meeting with Cinder.

Emerald, of course, didn’t let anybody know that she knew the cause of this emergency meeting: the fact that Jaune and Cinder were apparently screwing.

How? Just-  _ how?  _ What could Cinder  _ ever  _ see in the dumbass? That he snared Pyrrha’s eye was insane, but  _ Cinder’s?  _ Was it- was there something she wasn’t  _ seeing  _ here? Yeah, he had a dick that was… well, she could be objective about this! Yes, he’d been a really good lay and Emerald had, in spite of everything, enjoyed herself, but how the  _ fuck  _ would women as classy and gorgeous as Pyrrha or  _ Cinder  _ even suspect that?

But with Cinder right in front of her, looking  _ incandescent  _ with fury (if she might literally start igniting things, Emerald didn’t want to guess) as she stalked about the room. Mercury lacked his usual sarcastic distance, looking just as terrified as Emerald felt. Finally, Cinder turned to the both of them, her eyes blazing.

“There has been… something I considered a private matter that has suddenly become  _ more complicated  _ than I  _ like.”  _ Oh, please, please, please, don’t let Cinder know that she’d slept with Jaune. Please, please,  _ please,  _ don’t let her know! “Nikos, our priority target, seemed to have finally developed the will to ask out Mr. Arc, unaware that… he and I were in a… romantic relationship.”

Mercury’s jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Emerald forced hers to, as well, knowing that she wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to know about that.

“Well,” Cinder growled, “it turns out, when it came to _her_ or _me,_ _he dumped me._ Me! For _her!_ The insolent! Infuriating! Arrogant- arro...”

Cinder blinked, choking on her anger as she struggled with the words. But then… Emerald realized…

It wasn’t  _ anger _ anymore

Cinder drew in a sudden, sharp breath, and then:  _ “Waaaaaaaah!” _ she sobbed, her anger and composure melting at once into sudden despair, “He- he  _ dumped  _ me, and I- I- I didn’t think- I  _ really liked him,  _ and I- I  _ pushed him away  _ by being such a bitch! And n-now he- he has Pyrrha and he  _ haaaaaaaates  _ m-me!”

Emerald looked to Mercury, for confirmation that this was happening more than anything, but the sight of his jaw still hanging open in disbelief forced Emerald to accept… to accept that the perfect, peerless Cinder Fall was taking getting dumped  _ hard. _

“I- I don’t think he hates you, Ma’am?” Emerald began, with not the least guidance of how the  _ hell  _ to console someone going through a hard time. “He’s- he’s an  _ idiot,  _ he’s making a huge mistake and you’re better off without-”

“Is she prettier than me?” Cinder asked, utterly ignoring everything Emerald was saying, “Does he just- does he like- I’ll dye my hair! I- I’ll change, I’ll do whatever-”

“It’s alright Ma’am, it’s alright!” Emerald soothed, trying to conceal the wild panic inside her as she rested a hand on her superior’s shoulder and reassured her that she was a beautiful, desirable, amazing woman, just like she did in roughly 90% of Emerald’s thoughts during her personal time. Except this time, Cinder was ugly crying, and Emerald was feeling like she might be the worst person to ever live.

She guided her onto her bed, hissed at Mercury to fetch some chocolate, ice cream,  _ fucking anything,  _ as she put a sappy movie on her scroll and made her boss start watching it. Gently reassuring her, handing her tissues to blow her nose with, promising that everything would be okay… Emerald had never been more intimate with the love of her life, and had never felt worse for it.

By the time Cinder, emotionally exhausted, had succumbed to sleep, Emerald began to clean up the mess of used tissues, just in time for Mercury to return with a shopping bag. After a quick check to ensure that the boss was asleep, he whirled on Emerald and let her have it.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Em!” Mercury hissed, “You did it- you actually did it, and you  _ broke the universe! _ You overstepped your bounds and now you’ve-”

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up,” she growled back, “I know. I know what happened. It’s not  _ my  _ fault the universe is insane!”

It wasn’t! It didn’t make  _ any  _ sense—any sense whatsoever—that a  _ loser  _ like Jaune could  _ possibly  _ have anything that Cinder might want! Especially… like that. Emerald felt the sting of jealousy, pulling her into a drowning morass of  _ inadequacy  _ at the thought that Cinder never thought to turn to  _ her  _ for emotional fulfilment.

Mercury grabbed her shoulders. “No, it  _ is  _ your fault. You did this. You broke reality. Now you have to find a way to  _ un- _ break it, or reality goes  _ ping!” _

With no rebuttal available, Emerald just growled at Mercury that she was  _ working  _ on it. This week couldn’t be going any worse: she was still reeling from the discovery that Cinder had  _ deigned  _ to allow Jaune privileges Emerald had only  _ dreamed  _ of, then she had to wake up and feel like she  _ missed him  _ in the morning (cause he was a  _ stupid jerk who was nice to her _ ), then she learned that  _ Cinder  _ could actually cry, and over  _ Jaune,  _ and then, _ then!  _ The cherry on top of it all: Mercury was right about something.

She  _ had  _ to fix this. Had to find a way to make things right, but she knew that she had some avenues open to her. After all, Jaune was an idiot and Pyrrha was a psychological and emotional  _ mess,  _ it couldn’t be  _ that  _ hard to fix things!

* * *

Jaune had both feet  _ firmly  _ planted on Cloud 9.

After being such an  _ idiot,  _ the kind where he just wanted to  _ smack  _ his past self, the clouds had parted and the stars aligned to give him yet another chance he  _ did not deserve.  _ Pyrrha, his savior at Beacon, the unbelievably perfect partner he’d almost  _ turned down,  _ had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Feelings so passionate, she couldn’t hold them back that had ended with a whole bunch of sessions of  _ mind-blowing sex  _ between them.

Right now, he was back to studying, reading up on Vacuan history, which, while a little tedious, was not  _ nearly  _ enough to hurt his mood. He was in the zone, reading the textbook, jotting down notes, getting ready to  _ dominate  _ the rest of his studies. And with  _ Pyrrha  _ behind him… Jaune really believed that he could do this. He could...

Well, there were some things other than homework that were dragging down what should have been one of the best weeks of Jaune’s life. 

It had been… difficult, ending things with Cinder. Really, even though their relationship had begun with a “You seem adequate” as she dragged him into a closet and had gone on to have almost no emotional contact whatsoever… _almost no_ wasn’t the same as none. There were those moments in post-coital bliss (Jaune had to admit, he’d also miss some of the things Cinder would do in the bedroom) where he’d just hold her and she… well, mostly she just let him hold her, but in those moments, Jaune got to peer past the imperious facade and see the girl underneath it all.

She’d taken the breakup, if it could even be called that, well. She merely nodded as he apologized and explained that he’d suddenly entered a relationship he intended to be true to. Jaune felt bad, felt really wretched for just springing this on her, but Cinder just heard what he had to say and just answered, “...Okay. It was a good experience. I suppose we... will not see each other again.”

And that was it.

Well, it was an end to one chapter in his life and the start of a new one. A thought that was punctuated as he heard the door to his room open.

“Oh, hey Pyrrha!” he said to his radiant, incredibly amazing girlfriend, “I thought you and Nora would be working out together?”

She blushed at that—he would  _ never  _ get tired of seeing Pyrrha blush. “I… just couldn’t stay away from you that long, you know?”

Such a sweetheart. It was a corny, stereotypical line, but in Pyrrha’s voice, it just sounded  _ so  _ sincere, it was the perfect start to her drifting into his arms and laying a big kiss right on his lips.

It was funny—sometimes Pyrrha’s kisses were these timid little things, just  _ precious  _ on his lips in how hesitant and nervous they were, slowly building confidence that this relationship was real, but other times, she was like  _ this,  _ kissing him in this familiar, almost forceful way. Jaune had no idea what made the difference, but he  _ loved  _ seeing both sides of his girlfriend.

But Jaune always met her kisses as she gave them, and he loved the way her body just  _ melted  _ into his arms and he held her close. Breaking the kiss, he took a small moment to be a little proud of how he was able to leave a woman like  _ Pyrrha Nikos  _ dazed. But she paled a little, and Jaune realized that there was something  _ more  _ on her mind. She wasn’t just here to be her cute and adorable self, she was here because she had something to ask of him. Something she felt was going to be very hard to admit to.

Jaune moved her to the bed, so they could both sit side-by-side. Patting her knee, he gave her a reassuring, sympathetic look, the kind that said there was  _ nothing  _ she couldn’t say to him.

“Jaune, I...” she suddenly looked him straight in the eye with a forcefulness that caught him off guard, “you wouldn’t… you wouldn’t  _ judge  _ me if I was... into something weird, would you?”

“Of course not!” he soothed as he gently caressed her cheek, “No matter  _ what  _ it is, I’ll never judge you.”

She blushed again. How was his girlfriend just this adorable! “I just… when you told me you had been in a relationship with… the Haven girl, uh, Cinder...” Jaune’s spirits fell. He knew that Pyrrha had been really cool about his secret relationship, but if she had felt hurt that Jaune was with another woman while she had been pining over him, even if he was wholly blameless in doing it, he’d understand how hard it’d be to move past it. But even if it was hard to move forward from there, it was worth it. Pyrrha was worth it. 

“it… well! I just… I think it’s…” suddenly, her voice gained an intense force as her face turned bright red. “I just think it’s really hot to picture my  _ man  _ with other women!” She suddenly seemed to realize what she had said as her intensity withered and her eyes darted to Jaune fretfully. “If that’s- if that’s something you’re okay with!” 

Okay with? What- was- was this a test? No, Jaune knew he was being ridiculous. Pyrrha wasn’t  _ like  _ that. They had a closeness, even before they were in a relationship, and Jaune knew that Pyrrha wouldn’t tell him something like this unless it was sincere. And he should honor her difficulty in sharing this side of her with him. “Of course, darling,” he reassured her, “I would be- I think that could be a lot of fun on my part, so if you’re into it, I’m  _ committed  _ to making you happy!”

What an  _ incredible  _ girlfriend he had, just… he was a lucky man. Just  _ too  _ lucky for him to ever  _ believe  _ this could be possible if it wasn’t actually happening to him right now!

“Would you… I just- I can’t wait!” she suddenly cried, “I’ve been thinking of the two of you and, oh, please, Jaune, please, could you go to her, sweep her off her feet, and  _ make love to her,”  _ there was a wild look in her eye, almost  _ painful,  _ but Jaune knew… she had a lot of stigma to overcome to admit her fetish to him, and as a supportive boyfriend, he had to let her know that it was  _ okay  _ to have these feelings.

“Of course, darling,” he said with a smile, already reaching to grab his stuff to head  _ right  _ to the temporary lodgings for Haven students, “And don’t worry—you’ll always be number one to me.”

Pyrrha seemed to almost  _ flinch  _ at that, but it was such a brief flicker, Jaune wondered if he imagined it. Either way, she was giving him that incredible, lusty look as she added, “And… take pictures, please. Lots of them. And send them to my scroll. Immediately, as soon as you’re finished!”

“Whatever you wish, m’lady,” he said with a bow.

What an incredibly, incredibly lucky man he was to have a girlfriend as  _ incredible  _ as Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

Cinder appreciated that her team was giving her space. She didn’t want anyone to see her now. Not when she felt like she was a hopeless, miserable wretch of a girl, gorging on ice cream and crying herself to sleep. Right now, she was watching some brainless, insipid Mistralian drama on her scroll, but  _ oh  _ how she empathized with their stupid, trivial problems! She had thought herself so much above matters of the heart, seeing Jaune as just a strategy of stress relief. What would the heartless  _ Cinder Fall  _ need from a man other than a sufficiently functional dick? But… lying in his arms after a breathtaking session, too tired, too  _ content  _ to tell him to get out, she’d just melt into his embrace and feel… feel  _ free  _ of all the horrible, terrible  _ things  _ in her life.

It was something so precious to her, and yet, she’d only realized how much she needed it when it was taken away. Now, what did she have? A miserable task in the service of pointless cruelty? No wonder she was so depressed—Jaune was the one bright spot in her life, the bright spot that made her realize how  _ dark  _ everything else was, and now? That light was snuffed out.

Forever.

When he had informed her about the termination of their relationship, a wild urge seized Cinder to  _ refuse  _ him, to use her wiles to seduce him away from Pyrrha and ensure that she  _ would  _ keep him. But Cinder knew… Jaune was a good man. A kind man. Loyal and true. He would  _ never  _ cheat and… and he  _ deserved  _ a sweet girl like Pyrrha instead of a cruel, conniving  _ bitch- _

A knock at the door made Cinder tense, her composure reflexively snapping into place… only to slump back down into her doldrums. It was probably Emerald with some more ice cream or something else to help cheer her up. She was such a dear girl, so sweet, so devoted… maybe, maybe now that she’d lost Jaune, maybe someone like Emerald was what she needed? A girl who understood her, who was  _ like  _ her, who would  _ never  _ do anything to…

Her thoughts trailed off as she opened the door and saw that it wasn’t Emerald there.

It was Jaune.

It took her a moment to realize, first, that it wasn’t Emerald, and second, that she looked  _ terrible.  _ Baggy sweats and puffy red eyes, no makeup and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She hadn’t been thinking of  _ anyone  _ seeing her who wasn’t part of her circle, but she  _ certainly  _ didn’t want to be seen like  _ this  _ by the man who’d rejected her.

“Please,” she mumbled, “Please, just… leave me alone.”

Jaune’s posture sank, the sorrow clear in his eyes as he apologized and turned away from-

“Wait!” she said, “Wait, I’m- I’m sorry, just… don’t go. Please don’t go.” Then she looked at him, feeling so small and meager as she asked, “Come in?”

With a quiet nod, Jaune did just that.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I had no idea you-”

She cut him off, unable to  _ bear  _ his sympathy even as she craved it. “Unless you’re here,” she snapped, “to tell me you want to get back together, don’t say anything.”

“And if I am?”

She froze.

“Why…” she asked, “Why are you here?”

Jaune gave a nervous laugh. “It’s… it’s a funny story, but Pyrrha actually… well, she didn’t actually  _ mind  _ sharing me with another woman, and I thought… well, we had a lot of fun together.” Then his tone turned apologetic as he said, “But… I hadn’t realized how much our relationship meant to you. I really think we should talk-”

His words were cut off by Cinder’s sudden, surprise kiss. Pyrrha- Pyrrha  _ wanted  _ them to- to-  _ oh,  _ what a wonderful, what a sweet girl Pyrrha was! Cinder felt a rush of  _ hope  _ surge through her entire body, a perfect wave of pure gratitude and  _ relief  _ that maybe, just maybe,  _ the light had not been extinguished! _ How could she ever- what a  _ horrible  _ woman she was to plot such  _ awful  _ things against a girl as perfect as Pyrrha Nikos!

“She, um, she wanted,” Jaune’s voice trembled nervously, but what would he have to be nervous about, when Cinder would  _ never  _ judge him, “she wanted me to take pictures?”

“Of course,” Cinder answered as she kissed Jaune’s neck, “You can take  _ all  _ the pictures you want,  _ mhp, mhp,  _ I’ll do anything to keep you… make you happy…  _ mhp, mhp,  _ any poses you want...”

“I-”

But Cinder cut him off, a finger to his lips. “Jaune,” she pleaded, “I know I haven’t been… the most warm or romantic person before, but after I  _ lost  _ you, I realized how much you meant to me. And you do. You mean  _ so  _ much. You were… you were my  _ light,  _ Jaune. So if your dear, sweet,  _ perfect  _ girlfriend says it’s okay so long as you take pictures,” she felt an erotic shudder come across her whole body, “I  _ want  _ you to take those pictures. I want you to see, I want you to know so  _ badly…  _ how far I’ll go. For you.”

There was something… liberating in this. In her desperation to please, Cinder was, for the first time in her life, honestly  _ feeling  _ her emotions. She wanted him. She was afraid to lose him. She cared for him. He cared for her. There was no fakeness, no deception in her heart as she pulled his pants off so she might gaze upon his dick, playing up her worshipful desire for his sight as she silently pleaded to service him. She felt…  _ alive. _

“Jaune,” she murmured, softly, “Let me  _ rekindle  _ our relationship.”

Leaning forward, she lay a reverent  _ kiss,  _ so gentle, so  _ delicate  _ on his glans, and it felt like the most erotic thing she’d ever done in her life. Another kiss, long and slow and  _ marvellous,  _ as she inhaled the scent of his dick, savoring it in a way more intimate than anything she’d ever done before in her life.

“Be a good boyfriend,” she said, speaking playfully as she licked his cock, “and take those photos Pyrrha asked you to.”

With trembling hands, Jaune raised his scroll. Cinder lowered her eyes, submissively, letting the sight of her lover’s cock fill her sight. She let it mesmerize her,  _ control  _ her, her nipples hardening and her pussy moistening as she heard the  _ click  _ of the camera, recording her submission. It was so humiliating, so…  _ perfect. _ She let her tongue loll out of her mouth and  _ drool  _ like the utter slut she was to  _ beg  _ another woman like this to  _ allow  _ her to be with her man. With a moan, she leaned in, engulfing his dick with her mouth, slicking it with her spit as she bobbed on it, working up the momentum to take it deeper and  _ deeper. _

She had always thought of herself as a woman  _ above  _ giving oral to a man, but she was also a woman of exceeding discipline, who had  _ mastered  _ her body, and suppressing her gag reflex, letting this beloved dick bulge her throat, was no real challenge for her. It tingled a small sense of pride, knowing that Jaune wouldn’t be inclined to leave a girl who could take him all the way to the base, make him moan and twitch as she struggled to breathe as she worked his dick until his balls, big and heavy and full of his  _ seed,  _ bobbed against her chin. She felt his pubic hair tickle her nose. She was taking him all the way and taking him  _ back. _

As she worked his shaft, she felt that pride bloom and magnify within her, that she could excel so expertly at this task, that she could  _ feel  _ Jaune’s groans as he gripped her hair, but at the same time, a perverse  _ shame  _ pulsed from her core. She’d been reduced, reduced so utterly that she was choking on a man’s organ in the desperate hope that if she could be slutty and pathetic enough, Jaune and Pyrrha might like her enough to keep her. She felt…  _ dirty,  _ but that only magnified her twisted pride. She was proving that she’d do  _ anything  _ to keep her man.

With a great  _ splurt,  _ Jaune released his cum right down her throat and into her belly. Slowly, patiently, Cinder removed herself from Jaune’s dick, but not before pausing, her lips still forming a seal around the head, her eyes looking up to his with a lustful, lidded stare.

Or, more accurately, looking up to the camera, which snapped another, humiliating shot.

Cinder had never been more turned on in her life.

Again and again, Jaune  _ used _ her. She modeled for his scroll, making sure that  _ every  _ position she could imagine, he had a record of her submitting to it. His dick was sandwiched between her tits, slapped against her cheek, cradled in her hands, and stroked, reverently, by her ass. She gave worshipful looks of obeisance to the camera, imagining how she might best please Pyrrha, make her see that  _ she was not a threat,  _ that the merciless Cinder Fall had been  _ tamed  _ by this experience. By Jaune’s  _ dick. _

And if Pyrrha needed more proof, Cinder would be  _ happy  _ to provide it.

It was incredible, the discovery of a whole new side of her, brought into the world with orgasm after orgasm. She was a slut, a dirty, naughty slut who hid  _ nothing  _ from the camera and gave  _ everything  _ to her boyfriend. A  _ happy  _ slut, a girl in love, a girl with a future that  _ wasn’t  _ blood and fire and cruelty.

Cinder loved this side of her. And with every  _ snap  _ of the camera, she fed more light, more oxygen to that side. She giggled, actually  _ giggled,  _ in submissive bliss as the  _ new  _ Cinder Fall came to be. As Jaune finally  _ mounted  _ her, she moaned in bliss, receiving the entirety of his length into her pussy, accepting her reward. It was heaven, paradise unmatched, because she  _ knew  _ it meant that she had a  _ place  _ with him. Something in Cinder’s life that was real and loving, something that made her feel alive! Wild adoration surged in her heart as Jaune  _ took  _ her, a shaft of pure, illuminating light that awakened her most hidden desires and deepest cravings, while another  _ shaft  _ took her to new heights of passionate eroticism, seeking out every pleasurable spot it could find. Position and position and position, they  _ tirelessly  _ explored the relationship they always  _ should  _ have had!

With a final, powerful climax striking her as she rode her boyfriend, snapping away, in reverse cowgirl, Cinder finally flopped forward, completely spent. Jaune, the sweet, compassionate  _ angel  _ he was, rose to help get her comfortable, but Cinder knew there were more important tasks at hand.

“Send them,” she breathed, “Send the pics… to Pyrrha… I want,  _ mmmm, _ I want her to see that I’m your slut.”

With a disbelieving laugh, Jaune hit  _ send. _

* * *

Working out with Nora was always a  _ full  _ effort. Nora didn’t do anything by half measures, and workouts were sacred to her. And with Nora looking for a way to celebrate Pyrrha’s new relationship, it was the perfect opportunity for her to call on Pyrrha to really  _ push  _ herself out there and see about breaking some of her records.

Pyrrha was honestly glad that Jaune wasn’t here, as much as she hated being apart from her sweetie. But Nora would, in all likelihood, shatter every bone in his body if she put him through this workout—as much as Pyrrha loved her JNPR sister, Nora did not understand that not all people had her extraordinary level of strength. Right now, as she was getting a drink of water and catching her breath, Pyrrha was really wondering what  _ she  _ was going to feel come morning.

Her scroll buzzed, taking her from her thoughts, and she saw that she’d received a message from Jaune! Eagerly, she opened it, seeing that Jaune had evidently sent her some pictures, likely some selfies of-

Oh.

Oh, this was not what Pyrrha had been expecting  _ at all. _

Photos, all these photos of Jaune with… with  _ Cinder Fall,  _ one of the students from Haven, the sinister-looking one who Pyrrha was sure did not like her. And she… she was  _ naked.  _ They both were! And not just naked...

Wordlessly, unable to  _ process  _ what she was seeing, Pyrrha began to swipe through the photos—and there were so many of them! A drooling Cinder with Jaune’s dick right in front of her face. Cinder’s lips wrapped around Jaune’s cock, a blissful expression on her face as she serviced him. Her ass hotdogging his dick, her pussy clamping down tight as she rode him, her face spattered in cum, picture after picture after picture of total, debauched infidelity! Sent straight to her phone!

There was only a single thought in Pyrrha’s mind.

_ How did he know I was into this? _


	3. Apocalypse Now

So.

It turned out, Emerald had only _begun_ to discover what _hell_ was.

Her attempts to utterly _destroy_ Pyrrha’s self confidence had somehow backfired in a way she hadn’t imagined was possible. Because _now,_ Emerald was having meals every day with Team JNPR and RWBY, pasting on a smile as she _pretended not to be enraged_ as Jaune sat there flanked by Pyrrha _and_ Cinder, both of them giving him doe-eyed looks as they laughed at _idiotic_ jokes and _childish bullshit that-_

Breathe.

Just… breathe.

Emerald knew that she had to maintain her cover. Maintain her cover because she was… a scheming terrorist planning to turn the Vytal Festival into a living hell, or maybe they’d just given up on that. Just taken all their plans and _oop!_ Out the window! Who cares about seizing the limitless power of the Fall Maiden when we could all just make goo-goo eyes at a _boy._

And now he was feeding them forkfuls of his breakfast, blushing furiously as Pyrrha and Cinder tittered away and the blonde fucking _bimbo_ making the _crudest_ comments about- about- _Cinder was better than all of them!_ They were all _beneath_ Cinder, a lesson they could all learn through fire and blood, and yet- and yet- she just laughed along with the rest of the _buffoons!_

As breakfast came to an end, Emerald exhaled a little of her frustration, knowing that, at least, this exercise in humiliation was reaching a close. As Jaune rose to bus his tray, Cinder, _of course,_ shooed him away. Why _shouldn’t_ Cinder Fall, the unstoppable infiltrator, the criminal mastermind, clean up after her boyfriend and girlfriend? Who _better_ to do the job of a maid? But Emerald kept her outrage in check—this gave her an _opportunity_ to speak with Cinder _away_ from Jaune and the rest.

“Hey Cinder?” she asked, “You seem to be doing… well.”

“Oh, _Emerald,”_ Cinder gushed, in the most un-Cinder voice possible, “It’s so wonderful! I never realized how happy I could be… being happy! Jaune and Pyrrha, they’re so lovely, so kind, and their friends—just sweethearts, all of them.”

Emerald held back the bile as she nodded. “It’s just… weird seeing you be… _submissive._ To anyone, but… specifically to them.”

Cinder blushed. Actually _blushed._ “Oh, well, not that I want to kiss and tell,” why did Emerald ask questions when she knew the answers would _destroy her?_ “But let’s just say that the mean, old Cinder still gets some… playtime, if you will. Jaune rather likes being our damsel in distress...”

Despite Emerald’s best efforts, her treacherous, horrible mind was more than happy to conjure up plenty of images of what that might look like. Cinder, cackling wickedly as Jaune struggled against the ropes binding him. His _stupidly_ good dick at attention as Cinder teased it, taunting an equally bound Pyrrha that they were _utterly_ at her mercy as she- _augggggggh!_

So not only had Jaune utterly destroyed Cinder’s entire persona, the persona Emerald had been madly in love with, he and Pyrrha got to _rebuild_ that Cinder and have sex with her. So Emerald was losing out _twice over._

Murder was on the table. Murder was very on the table.

“B-but what about...” she dropped her voice low, “what about the _mission?”_

Cinder just waved her off. “Oh, who cares about that musty old witch! I’m in love, Emerald! In love!”

Murder. Murder, murder, murdermurdermurder _murder!_

With a giggle and a flouncing twirl, Cinder spun around to go catch up with her _fucking boy toy._ Fuck! Yeah, there was no “breathe” anymore, no chill, no option other than absolute, bloody-handed-

“It’s like the universe is _broken,”_ she heard a voice mutter behind her.

Whirling, she saw Weiss Schnee, evidently surprised to discover that she’d said something out loud. “Oh!” she gasped, “I didn’t- I know she’s your leader, and-”

“No- no!” Emerald choked out, “I just- I _also_ can’t believe this is happening! It’s just… it’s just _wrong_ isn’t it?”

Relieved to discover she hadn’t made a faux pas, Weiss sighed in relief. She extended her hand, all professional and polite. “Weiss Schnee,” she said, “I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“Emerald Sustrai,” she responded, “I believe my partner, Mercury, tried to hit on you at the dance?”

Weiss nodded. “Yes, I believe my boy- my now _ex-boyfriend,”_ she added, crisply, “Threatened to punch him?”

“That’s the one,” she answered, wincing a little in sympathy for the ex-boyfriend comment.

But Weiss seemed to take it well, being happy to have found a confederate in sanity. “Well, it’s good to see that I’m _not_ losing my mind and other people are also aware of how insane this situation is.”

“Just because of his stupid amazing dick,” Emerald spat, “He’s got girls crawling all over him!”

But Emerald immediately realized she had said something weird from the look Weiss was giving her.

“How- how would you know-”

Emerald blushed, furiously. “I- I just assumed, I mean, I heard about it, from, um-”

“Is it...” Weiss had her own blush now as she leaned in to whisper, “Is it big? Something that can turn such disciplined, accomplished girls into… into his _strumpets?”_

There were two things already going very wrong in this conversation, and one of them was “what kind of person uses the word ‘strumpet?’” but there was, more pressingly, the fact that yet another bedrock of sanity was being dragged down into a morass of wild insanity. The look on her face, the _eagerness_ in her eyes, it all told Emerald that madness had claimed another foothold in the world.

“I- I wouldn’t know anything about that!” she blurted out, then turned and dashed away, terrified that this insanity might infect her too.

* * *

Lying in bed with both of his beautiful girlfriends, Jaune had to wonder how his life had ever gotten to this point.

Pyrrha, radiant and sunny, the gorgeous, unapproachably perfect champion who was also his sweet, sympathetic partner, a girl who _never_ gave up on him, even when he’d given up on himself. She was a paragon of what a Huntress should be while, at the same time, someone so personable and humble, it was like Jaune had known her all his life.

Cinder, sexual and mysterious, a girl who had presented herself as an imperious, unfeeling, and distant as the moon, and yet, she had a softer, warmer side, as sweet as Pyrrha at her sweetest, and Jaune loved that she felt comfortable enough, safe enough, around him to let that side show. She was a wildcat in the bed and just as much, she was Jaune’s doting sweetheart.

They were only here to take a nap together, a moment to relax with his adoring lovers resting their heads upon his chest, gently murmuring in quiet contentment. It was _perfect,_ but a perfection that was somehow always finding ways to top itself.

“Oh, _Jaune,”_ Pyrrha sighed, “I’m so… I’m _still_ worn out from last night! How do you _do_ this to me?”

Cinder snuggled in closer, delicately running her fingers up and down his chest. “Because he’s our man,” she answered, “and he never fails to leave us _satisfied.”_

Laughing nervously, Jaune tried to play it down. “You two are going to give me a big head...”

But that only sent Cinder’s fingers _lower_ as she tittered, “Well, there’s _one_ head I like making bigger...”

Pyrrha giggled. _“Someone’s_ feeling frisky!”

“Is there a way my,” Cinder shivered in pleasure as she exhaled the next syllables, _“Mistress_ would enjoy me?”

With a smile that could only be described as _angelic,_ Pyrrha looked at their sweet little pet. “Cinder,” she said, “you’re a full and equal partner in our relationship. Ever since Jaune surprised me with your little photoshoot, I’ve wanted you to be as happy with him as I am.”

Wait… _surprised_ with-

But his thought was cut off as Cinder smiled sweetly, “I… I just want to feel cute and submissive tonight, if… if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course,” Jaune said, any other thoughts pushed aside by the need to lean over to give his girlfriend a deep kiss, feeling her melt into his chest as his lips caressed hers. Cinder’s kisses were such magical things, where she discarded all of her pretenses of imperiousness and let all her sweetness pour forth.

But… Jaune knew what Cinder wanted, and he was far too much a gentleman to deny her that for his own pleasure.

Reaching down with his hands, Jaune cupped Cinder’s ass and gave her a rough _squeeze._ His kittenish girlfriend mewled in pleasure as he mauled her with his fingers, grinding his hardness against her pussy. Gods, she was already wet, but then again, Cinder was always eager.

Not that she was the only one. He heard Pyrrha moan from behind him, already fingering herself as she watched… Jaune had a _feeling_ when she said she was too worn out for sex that she’d “somehow” find a hidden reserve of energy as she watched them go at it.

Well, no use in teasing his poor girlfriends. Jaune used his grip on Cinder’s rump to move her into position, getting up and putting her on her knees as he pushed her face down. Cinder shivered, clearly infatuated with submitting to Jaune taking her from behind.

“Take me!” she squealed, wiggling her ass, “Take me like a bitch in heat and just _take me!”_

Jaune was never one to not oblige a lady’s request.

Plunging into her, Jaune groaned as he felt the friction of Cinder’s tight walls against his cock. She was a _sexy_ bitch, and she knew it, rocking back and forth in her eager need to take more of his dick. Something Jaune was all too happy to oblige.

“Maidens,” Pyrrha exhaled, making Cinder giggle naughtily, “It’s so- so _hot_ to see you with her. Oh, Jaune, she’s so _sexy!”_

“She is!” Jaune agreed, feeling Cinder _preen_ from the compliment even as he fucked her silly, “Gods, Cin, your ass is amazing!”

He punctuated his remark with a hearty slap, watching it jiggle.

“Fuck, it is!” Pyrrha squealed, her fingers pistoning away wildly as she indulged her fetish, “Gods, I wish I had an ass like yours, Cinder! It’s so much- _uhn-_ so much fuller and nicer than mine!”

“Oh, Mistress!” Cinder cried in pleasure, “You’re too- _gods yes-_ you’re too kind to your unworthy slut! You should- oh! Jaune, yes, yes, oh, yes! You should see _Emer-”_

But her words were cut off as the door burst open. 

Jaune froze, his dick still buried in Cinder who whined in protest, but Jaune couldn’t possibly keep going, not with _whose_ gaze were locked upon him.

Weiss was standing at the door, her eyes wide, and her face…

Had a wide, manic _grin_ on it.

* * *

Shoving another three pins into the burlap doll’s painted eyes, Emerald _growled_ in a feral rage. Yes, she knew that this “Vacuan black magic” wasn’t worth shit, but it felt good to imagine she was doing this to the _real_ Jaune. Make him- make him _learn_ that just because he had an incredible dick and was so good at sex he could turn Cinder into his personal sex kitten, just because he had given Emerald the best sex of her _life_ that she kept having _dreams_ about, didn’t fucking mean anything once she’d _murdered_ him!

With a shriek of rage, Emerald’s fury eclipsed her control and she tore the head off the doll, flinging it against the wall in her rage. Then, she flipped around on her bed, curled up, and just _stewed_ in her anger.

Fury. There wasn’t a _word_ strong enough for her fury, and Emerald was just- just- she was just so mad!

It wasn’t enough to have Cinder, no. Now it seemed like _every_ girl seemed to be drawn to stupid asshole _Jaune Arc._ And they all seemed to just _gravitate_ to Emerald on their way to his bed, thinking that _she_ knew what was going on. Asking her if she knew what made Jaune so _interesting_ to girls like Pyrrha and Cinder and _now fucking WEISS SCHNEE!_

Which she _did,_ but to Emerald, all she beheld was a nightmare of depravity that _some_ bitches just couldn’t _wait_ to fling themselves into. It was madness, it was the sign of a broken world- _no,_ it was the sign of a _cruel_ world, one made by pitiless gods who made their cruelty _personal._

“Oh, hey!” Mercury suddenly chimed in from his side of the room, “I just won 50 bucks on these scratch off tickets!”

Alright then.

So the universe _did_ hate her.

“Fuck. This,” she spat, getting up from the bed and storming out of the room. Mercury didn’t even try to stop her as she swept from their dorm and headed to a location she knew too well. From her first _idiotic_ mistake that she would _never_ forgive herself for making, to every time she got a call that Cinder needed “a little help” getting back to her dorm— _damn_ those tired, blissful looks on everyone’s faces as Emerald had to pretend that this wasn’t a sin against nature!—Emerald had been to _this_ particular chamber of nightmares too many times.

But it was ending now.

She burst into the room, seeing Jaune and Pyrrha seated with their ever-expanding seraglio around them. Cinder was there, as was Weiss, the two of them wearing matching, adoring gazes, but _now_ he’d picked up godsdamned _Ciel Soleil_ and _May Zedong_ simpering off to the side carrying fucking _serving trays_ and wearing _extremely distracting outfits!_ But Emerald didn’t care that he had nearly half a dozen hot girls falling over his idiot ass.

 _“You...”_ she hissed at him, eyes narrowing into venomous slits, “You _owe_ me.”

“I… _what?”_ the sexy blond dumbass asked.

“That wasn’t _Pyrrha,”_ she said, her vision turning red, “Your first time? That. Was. Me.”

To punctuate her remarks, she activated her Semblance, making Jaune’s eyes go _wide,_ whether from the revelation or the thought of _two_ sexy Mistralian redheads possibly fucking him, Emerald didn’t give a shit. She had his _attention_ and that was what mattered.

“And when ‘Pyrrha’ told you to fuck Cinder? That thing that worked out so fucking _perfectly_ for you? That was _me._ You _owe_ me,” she growled in a crackling fury, “You, Jaune Arc, are going to fuck me. You are _going_ to rail me, to fuck my _brains_ out, and you are _going_ to make the world _make sense_ again. Or I burn this entire school to the ground.”

Everyone was silent, which only amplified how _ridiculous_ this whole situation was, with this utter _dork_ being surrounded by his _harem._ And the ridiculousness fed her rage and the rage made clear how _insane_ the world was which made Emerald almost _choke_ on how pissed off she was!

But then Cinder spoke up.

“I think Emerald has a cru-ush~” she giggled.

If Emerald was capable of _saying_ things, she would have protested, would have objected, would have denied it or gagged or made a _noise_ instead of just staring at Jaune with a look he _clearly_ misunderstood as longing!

“Is this...” he asked, hesitantly, “Is this true?”

She just stared at him, her rage keeping her pinned to the floor, unmoving, just staring at him, staring _so hard_ at him as she tried to get words out.

Cinder smiled. “There’s no need to be jealous, dear. There’s _plenty_ of love to go around.”

“Emerald,” Jaune asked with his _stupidly gentle_ voice and those eyes that made her feel loved like she was some kind of _idiot!_ “Do you… want to join us?”

_No! Obviously not you idiot!_

But because she was so tripped up over her words, _instead_ of saying that, she just moaned, “Yes, oh please, yes,” as she seemed to just drift forward, guided by Ciel and May to the bed.

Her legs gave way as she sank down beside him on the bed. She didn’t know if she was hearing the _creak_ of the bedsprings or the sound of her own resistance _groaning_ to hold back the tide of emotions she had locked up since- since their _first time._

Jaune gave her a stupid, soft look, the kind he was _supposed_ to hate, but couldn’t _stop herself,_ as he said, “Well… it might not be… the most orthodox start to a relationship, but… if you want to join us, then-”

He kissed her.

He kissed her and Emerald’s mind went _blank_ as all those stupid voices telling her that this was what she wanted _cheered_ and tricked her into giving in. She was kissing him back, something she’d done a whole bunch of _already,_ but this just- it felt _different_ being _herself_ as they kissed.

She felt hands on her. Not Jaune’s. Feminine hands, delicate and sweet as they massaged her shoulders and stripped Emerald of her clothes. She turned away from Jaune to look and _swooned_ as she realized that _Cinder was helping her._ This was- this was _everything_ she wanted, to have Cinder look upon her as _desirable_ while Jaune-

Wait! No! She didn’t want Jaune! She wanted Cinder, just-

But _oh,_ was Jaune making her feel so lovely and cute as he looked upon her naked form, her _actual_ naked form, not under any illusion as Pyrrha, but her real flesh. She couldn’t stop herself from _flaunting_ the curve of her hips, knowing she had a much nicer ass than any of his other girls…

Other girls, no, she didn’t- she wasn’t one of _his girls,_ no, this wasn’t-

But Emerald was finding protest _impossible_ as he leaned her back on the bed and just looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, which was _stupid_ because he was sleeping with so many girls like Cinder and Pyrrha who were so much prettier than she was, but dammit all! Jaune’s look just made Emerald _believe_ it.

Her lips made a perfect _O_ as she felt his dick just _slide_ into her. Cinder and Pyrrha each held her hand, gazing down at her lovingly as Emerald just- just _accepted_ him into her. It was bliss. Pure bliss to feel Jaune make _love_ to her just as he had their first time. It was all done by illusion and deception, but Emerald had surrendered to madness 

“Cinder...” Jaune whispered gently, and Emerald _cursed_ how lovely her name sounded in his voice, “I think there’s something you should be doing for Emerald...”

Emerald _gasped_ as she saw Cinder _take orders,_ but more so, seeing her beloved Cinder lean forward, her lips puckered and-

Heaven.

She was… this was heaven. Cinder was kissing her so sweetly as Jaune _fucked_ her, and all the while, Pyrrha was there telling Emeral the loveliest things about how beautiful she was and how sexy she looked as Jaune’s newest harem girl. And Emerald couldn’t possibly disagree. She felt beautiful and sexy and so _desirable_ as Jaune and Cinder had their way with her. Floating on an ocean of pleasure, cresting waves of romantic passion before Jaune’s dick would send her _plunging_ down into the depths of eroticism, only for Cinder and Pyrrha to raise her back up. All the while, the three of them gazing upon her with such love and adoration that Emerald felt like she truly _belonged,_ that this wasn’t some trick, some deception. No, they _truly_ loved her, a love so rich and pure and overflowing that her cynicism was swept away and she couldn’t hold back!

“Oh, Jaune!” she cried out, “I love you! I love you so much, I- I tried to deny it, but I do, _I dooooooooo!”_

She _thrashed_ as Jaune leaned forward and _kissed_ her! “I love-” he said between kisses, “you too, Emerald.”

“You’re going to be very happy with us,” Pyrrha said.

“I’m so happy you’ve stopped fighting your feelings,” Cinder cooed.

And it was true. So true, so wonderfully perfectly true that the pure _truth_ of the statement sent Emerald over the edge as her orgasm erupted and Emerald’s mind went cascading down waterfalls of pleasure.

* * *

Opening her bleary eyes, Emerald blinked in confusion.

She had been having the _strangest_ dream about… about Jaune. She fidgeted awkwardly as she remembered feeling so-

But in her fidgeting, Emerald realized that something was weighing her down. An- an _arm!_

In alarm, Emerald’s eyes shot open as she-

Oh.

Oh, it _wasn’t_ a dream!

Emerald was in the JNPR dorm where, all around her, naked girls were slumbering peacefully, well-fucked smiles on her faces. She saw Jaune and Pyrrha spooning on a bed together and-

And she didn’t see Cinder in the room at all.

Turning, slowly, so slowly that she was afraid if she moved too fast _it wouldn’t be real,_ Emerald saw that she was enfolded in the sleeping embrace of Cinder Fall. Gloriously nude, her perfect breasts pressed into Emerald’s body, the woman of her _dreams_ now in her reality. Cinder’s eyes fluttered open, and Emerald’s heart _raced_ to see the loving expression on her face as Cinder looked upon her.

“M-Ma’am?” she asked in disbelief.

Cinder shook her head with a musical laugh. “You don’t need to treat me with such deference anymore, Emerald… unless you _want_ to...”

Emerald laughed nervously. “And- and if I… if I do, Ma’am?”

“Mmmmm...” Cinder sighed dreamily, “I’m going to have so much _fun_ teaching you how to be a perfect pet for Jaune and Pyrrha… 

W-wait a minute! Emerald didn’t want to be _Jaune’s_ pet! She might have- might have _implied_ some things while under _extreme emotional duress,_ but those weren’t indicative of her true feelings! This was- this wasn’t what- This was the worst possible outcome Emerald could-

“We’ll make the _perfect_ double act,” Cinder smiled, “The two of us. _Together.”_

Okay.

 _Maybe—_ just maybe, and she was taking a big risk considering it—things weren’t the worst. As Emerald snuggled back deeper into her idol’s embrace, she accepted that there might be an outside possibility that things were going to work out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Renarde and Six for feedback on this work!


End file.
